


Hide and Seek

by jeneru



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: A little Shinya Kougami/Reader, Angst, Bishounens with white/silver hair are always like this, F/M, Fanfiction, Guilt, Hurt, I can't wait for Season 2, I just like psychopaths that's all LoL, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, Like Accelerator or Kaworu Nagisa, Okay I should Stop Tagging, Past Lives, Psychopaths In Love, Reader-Insert, Sorry Not Sorry, Violence, Yandere, don't even look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeneru/pseuds/jeneru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he discovered you - </p><p>- a small smile on your pale visage while you bury that rabbit, a pencil stuck where its small heart should have been beating - </p><p> </p><p>  <i>He knew it was you.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>His equal.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>His companion.</i></p><p> </p><p>And there's nobody who can ever take your place.</p><p>Same work posted on my DA account:<br/>http://jeneru.deviantart.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

_**"I will find you." ******_

It was him who found you in the first place, and so he deemed you rightfully his. He was ten then and you were eight when he discovered you, a small smile on your pale visage while you bury that rabbit, a pencil stuck where its small heart should have been beating -

_\- and he knew it was you._

_His equal._

_His companion._

_All those other kids were boring._

_Their simple minds just wouldn’t understand._

_They had always left him alone, not that he needed their company anyway._

_Especially now that he had found **you**._

The two of you were inseparable. You both laughed at how the adults were oblivious to your ’harmless’ mischiefs. Your days together were never once boring as you both smile at your precious handiwork, done in your little secret hideout, which most of the time consisted of blank eyes, stillness and _blood_.

A couple of years later, he was sitting beside you on your couch as you introduced him to your parents.

_Ah yes, people these days are quite awfully complacent aren’t they?_

Because they easily accepted him on account of his impressively clear hue.

And so he had let this fools be, as long as they let him be with you.

After a few months however, it turned out they weren’t as foolish as he thought.

They had you transferred to a different school, the one in the city, somewhere so far from where you both live. But unlike him, you were unsuspicious of the sudden decision; even excited to know how living in the capital would be like. He didn’t say a word as you gave him your contact number and the address where he can visit you, despite the deception he had sensed behind your parents’ facade.

_**"I will find you."** _

He assured himself as the train that carried you fade from his sight. There’s no way he would let you by yourself in that city. Because unlike his, your hue wasn’t always as clear as the summer sky.

_And without him by your side to guide you,_

_to protect you,_

_to hide you._

_The Sibyl system will find you_

_and judge you for your sins._

_**"I will find you."** _

You are indeed your parents’ child. Because like you would, they were both unfazed by his knife’s blade when he cornered them on that dim corner. They never told him where you really were though, even up to their last breaths.

_**"I will find you, [y/n]."** _

You clicked your tongue in irritation. Your first day at your new school had started all fine, boys and girls alike in your class were eager to meet the shy transferee, until that bitch had said something about you. Probably jealous of the attention you received from the boys, you concluded, for she even took the effort of spreading some nasty rumors much to your dismay.

You will definitely teach her a lesson.

’It would have been a piece of cake if only Makishima was here,’ you thought. But he hadn’t called ever since you moved in, and surprisingly, your parents doesn’t seem to miss you as well.

_**"I had found you."** _

But he was too late.

He stood frozen among the curious crowd as he watched your unconscious form being taken away. From what he had heard, you were shot by a paralyzer along with other witnesses who registered an alarming hue after the police recieved a stress call from a hysterical student, telling them that someone was threatening to kill her. Apparently, the poor girl was so scared out of her wits, that she had jumped off to her death before the police could even reach her.

He never learned whether the suicide was your doing or not.

What he’s pretty sure of though -

_\- is that you won’t make it back._

And your detached acceptance upon learning of your parents’ death while being treated at the facility had sealed that fate.

You were immediately flagged as a latent criminal, bound to be shunned from the society for the rest of your life.

_**"I will get you back [y/n], I promise."** _

He spent the years that followed crafting his plan to overthrow the system that locked you away. He had met people who were, like you, had dared to cross those walls that the Sibyl system built for the intent of restraining a person’s ’free will’. Yet none of them were like you. None of them can be his equal. None of them can fill the void you left. He remained alone in that little world you’ve created with him, and he will continuously be, until you return.

Oh how it had thrilled him when Cheo ge Seung informed him of your recent ’transfer’.

_**"Please come and find me, Makishima."** _

It’s been three years, judging by the date flashed on the glass wall, ever since they locked you in this ’aquarium’ of yours. Each day was spent taking the same damn pills, answering the same fucking questions and staring at the same white ceiling in silence that it had sickened you, so much that you’ve wanted to stab yourself if only the plastic spoon had permitted it. Every day you wished for Makishima to come and take you away, but he never did, and perhaps he’ll never will.

Or maybe he had forgotten about you.

And you’ll be stuck in this place for good.

_Until ’they’ came for you._

One of them told you that your aptitude tests had qualified you for the job.

The other one had simply put it as your only ’ticket’ out. That if you choose to be an Enforcer like him, you will be granted ’limited’ freedom, which is at least way better than spending the remainder of your life inside these walls.

And so, you took Shinya Kougami’s suggestion.

_**"Just wait a little more [y/n], I will come for you."** _

The ’freedom’ he told you about was indeed bullshit, but blasting those bastards into minced meat was indeed ’fun’.

Besides, working with people which the system had classified you with had somehow made you feel accepted. It made you feel that you still belong to this superficial society as Makishima would call it.

And then there’s Shinya Kougami, who for some reason, you found yourself drawn into rather closely.

_’Or maybe it’s because of how he reminded you of **him** ’_

You’ve tried to contact him just to tell him that you’re still alive, but you can’t seem to find him. It made you worry that he had somehow got caught too. ’But he’s Makishima,’ you thought. ’there’s no way he’ll get caught that easily’.

_**"There. Let our little game -** _

_**\- begin."** _

You knew it. The moment you received Akane’s report, you knew it was a trap. You can hear Ginoza shouting behind you, ordering you to wait up, but you paid him no mind. This wasn’t about Akane, nor her friend; this is about Kogami, you knew it. It’s about him and that unsolved case he’s obsessed with. And stupid Kogami had been reckless. 

"Shit."

You threw your comm device while you ran, your Inspector can lecture you till kingdom come later on you thought, as long as you find Kougami.

And there he was, lying on the floor as old man Masaoka crouched beside him.

As you approached, you hoped to whatever god there is that you weren’t too late.

The bastard still breathes much to your relief.

But Inspector Akane’s still in danger.

_**"I finally found you, [y/n]."** _

He had waited for this. He knew you’ll figure this little game of his just as he expected from you. It’s been so long since he last saw those eyes of yours, those eyes that had always met his own in silent accord.

It’s true that he had taken interest at that particular Enforcer. If only your fates were twisted rather favorably, he thought, this would have been a much more ’interesting’ game.

Well, not that it matters anyway.

_**Because you are here now.** _

It all made sense.

That anxiety that had been bothering you ever since this started had fucking made sense.

It was him. 

_Makishima._

Inspector Akane sat frozen on the metal floor, staring blankly at the metal railing where her friend was slumped against.

That woman was dead.

Blood, - its smell that had never once affected you - was now starting to make you sick as you watch it drip slowly from her gashed neck. Your eyes followed Makishima as he made his way down the steps, the bloodied knife still in his grasp, with your Dominator still aimed at him.

_"...Not a target of enforcement action. Trigger will be locked."_

Ah yes, you almost forgot about that.

His hue was always perfectly clear, regardless of what the two of you would do.

The Dominator slipped from your hand, landing with a loud clank against the floor.

You could hear Masaoka calling you and Akane from afar.

You could feel Akane’s gaze shifted towards you as Makishima came close.

_"I’m sorry Inspector..."_

You whispered just enough for Akane to hear. You were now peeking over Makishima’s shoulder as he held you, the mixed scent of cologne and blood lingering on his shirt.

_"And please tell Kougami..._

_...that I’m sorry."_

He hummed that familiar tune as he led you out of that place, his cold fingers wrapped around the wrist where your watch had been. Soon, you were humming with him as you caught up with his gait, gazing at him while you walked by his side.

He simply smiled at you, that familiar amusement hinted in his amber eyes.

You smiled back, the contradiction of guilt and apathy within you feeling oddly ’refreshing.’

There is yet so much more to do, especially with you now by his side.

And he couldn’t be more excited,

Because your little game of hide and seek -

\- was finally over.

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T LOOK AT ME. (,-(")
> 
> I was doing this Psycho-Pass re-run for the third time.  
> And I still like Makishima...even more.
> 
> But I like Shinya too. He reminds me of Spike Spiegel from Cowboy Bebop.  
>  I should make one for him too 
> 
> Makishima Shougo and the rest of the characters belong to the genius Gen Urobuchi.


End file.
